Christmastime
by masterkathy
Summary: A oneshot based off the characters in my upcoming Avengers long fic. Kathryn appears one morning wearing candycane striped socks, which can only mean one thing. Featuring a grumpy Ironman, adorable Thor, and enthusiastic Hawkeye. Tony/Pepper Steve/OC Bruce/OC Clint/Natasha


This is a oneshot that I wrote for my upcoming Avengers fic. The first chapter should be up soon. For now, enjoy!

Christmastime

December 18th, 2013

8:23 a.m.

Steve woke up to the shrill ringing of the alarm clock. He reached over a still asleep Kathryn to turn it off before snuggling back against her to fall asleep. Or he tried, anyways, before an even shriller shriek sounded right beside his ear, and she clambered over him to scramble towards the window.

"OhmygodStevelookatthesnowisn 'titgorgeous?" she turned to look at him. "Canwegoplayoutsideor-"

"Ryn, can you bring down the volume maybe four notches?" Steve sat up and stretched his arms above his head. "Why don't we go have some breakfast, and then talk to the team."

Kathryn walked over to kiss him chastely. "You are the most perfect man."

Avengers Headquarters was a place where the team could go to get away from the world. It was where Tony could crash when he and Pepper argued, or where the team could bring Thor and Steve to a better understanding of present day America. Loki, Oce, Jane, and Carolyn were around often.

Clint was sitting at the breakfast bar, eating his Lucky Charms and watching the news. It was still odd for the team to see him in his pajamas and doing domestic things. His trusty bow was forever by his side, though. Tony had once tried to prove that he even slept with it by his side, but his attempt had nearly gotten him killed when Clint woke up and instinctively tried to attack him.

"Good morning Clint!" Kathryn said as she skipped into the room, freshly showered and wearing her favorite Christmas sweater. "Did you have plans for today?"

Clint thought for a moment. "None that I can think of... Why?"

"I want to get the whole team into the Christmas spirit. Maybe some shopping, some decorating, snow angels... You know, Christmasy things!" She poured herself a cup of coffee and poured a half cup of sugar in, along with some milk. "I love Christmas!"

"I can tell by your, uh, festive clothing. I will help with your family bonding idea, but good luck convincing the rest of the team," Clint replied. "Don't worry about Tasha. I've got her."

"Oh no, Kathy's wearing her candycane socks; I know what that means." Carolyn smirked smugly as she and Bruce walked into the kitchen. "I'm not doing snow angels this year, and you can't make me."

Bruce looked confused. "What do the candycane socks mean?"

"Christmas decorating!" Kathryn squealed. She handed Bruce a mug of his usual decaf tea and put a teabag in Carolyn's favorite mug.

"If I'm helping, so are you," Carolyn said to Bruce. He opened his mouth to protest, and she slapped his arm. "Can't you see how excited she is? Be a good sport!"

He continued to grumble as the youngest bustled around the kitchen, getting them everything they needed. It was one thing she was genuinely good at: taking care of others. She loved making them all their breakfast and getting their drink orders and watching them wake up.

"I cannot believe you coerced Clint into helping, Kathy. How?" Carolyn questioned.

"Are you kidding? I love Christmas, it's my favorite holiday. Ryn, I'm going to the gym. Call me when you're ready to go, okay?" Clint explained. Kathryn nodded, and put his cereal bowl and spoon in the dishwasher.

"I'll text Tony and Thor to tell them the plans," Kathryn said to Carolyn and Bruce.

Kathryn: Hey can you come down to headquarters ASAP?

Tony: Do we have a meeting?

Kathryn: Not that you would even attend, but no. I am initiating team bonding. Will you come?

Tony: No.

Kathryn: Please?

Tony: Fine. When?

Kathryn: In an hour? That sounds good. Can't wait. Be safe!

Kathryn: Hey can you come down to headquarters ASAP?

Thor: WHAT IS THIS ASAP YOU SPEAK OF?

Kathryn: Silly god, it means as soon as possible.

Thor: WHY AM I NEEDED AT HEADQUARTERS?

Kathryn: Team bonding! Will you come?

Thor: I SUPPOSE I CAN MAKE IT. I SHALL BE THERE SOON.

Steve walked into the kitchen. "So, did you talk to the team?" he asked as he dug into his omelet.

"Tony and Thor are both coming. Clint automatically agreed, and said he would talk to Tasha. Carolyn and Bruce are both in, and you are too. Yay!" Kathryn smiled widely.

"We are bringing a tree into the house?" Thor questioned. It was easy to tell that he was overwhelmed. "But why, Lady Kathryn?"

Kathryn continued walking down the aisle at the tree farm. "Because the Christmas Tree is essential, honey. We decorate it and then the presents go underneath it."

Natasha groaned. "We've been at this for hours! Kath, can you just pick a tree so we can go?"

"It has to be the perfect tree. It's all part of the American dream, sunshine," Tony said with a smug grin.

They continued walking. Kathryn, who was wearing candycane striped gloves, grabbed Steve's hand in her own and proceeded to drag him down the aisle, a series of distinctly Kathryn-like squeaks coming from her mouth.

"OHMYGOSHLOOKATITGUYSJUSTLOOK ,"Kathryn screeched to a halt in front of a tall pine tree. "CLINTCOULDN'TWEDOWONDERSWITHTHISBEAUTY?! OHSTEVEWEHAVETOBUYITTHEREISN OOTHERCHOICE!"

Bruce smiled. "You know, I still remember the first time I heard a Kathryn-Outburst. I had to ask her to repeat herself seven times."

Carolyn smirked. "Really? I never did. Maybe you're just an idiot."

Tony walked over and draped an arm across Bruce's shoulders. "Yeah, it must be just you. I understood every word."

"Liar! You said that she must have her own language because you just heard gibberish!" Clint said in an infamous tattletale tone.

"Guys, stop being rude and help me move this tree! Girls... Uh, go do something else," Steve said.

Natasha practically growled. "Male chauvinist pig!"

By six that evening, the whole team was tired out. Kathryn had them shopping and decorating the headquarters the whole day. There was garland on the staircases, mistletoe hung in every doorway, and Christmas Stickers on every window. Snowmen figurines adorned the mantle, and Christmas China was on display in the kitchen. But the most important Christmas symbol, the Christmas tree, was still bare. Kathryn and Clint were arguing about what should go on first.

"Lights go on first!" Clint shouted.

"The lights should go on right before ornaments, that way they'll be brightest!" Kathryn retorted. "Tinsel first!"

"You're being ridiculous!"

"You're being irrational!"

"Goddammit Kathryn, just let me put on the lights!" Clint snarled angrily.

Everyone was surprised when Kathryn agreed. Clint smugly wrapped the lights around the tree, and Kathryn sat on the couch quietly. Thor and Natasha helped with the tinsel and the strings of beads. And then it was time for the ornaments.

"Ryn, you wanna tell us which to put on first?" Tony asked.

"Clint can. I think-... I'll be back." She hurried from the room and they heard her door slam a few moments later.

Tony cleared his throat. "Was it something I said?"

Carolyn picked up an intricate glass ornament and chucked it at his head. It shattered on impact. "Way to go, jackass."

"OW." He said. "What the hell was that for, Honey Boo?"

"Stark..." she growled. Carolyn looked around at all the worried faces, and sighed. "There's something that Kathy has only told Oce and I. Clint, there's a reason that she was so adamant that the tinsel go on first. That was what her little brother always insisted when... When he was still alive."

Thor, who was big on the idea of brothers and family bonding, replied. "What happened to Lady Kathryn's brother?"

"Thomas died the week before Christmas when Kathy was a junior in high school. He was only four years old. Every year, she follows the same routine at Christmas, to keep his memory alive." Carolyn sighed. "Tinsel first. Then strings of beads. Then lights. Then ornaments. Then the angel. If the routine isn't followed, she breaks down and doesn't talk to any-"

"I'm back!" Kathryn announced with a huge smile. Her eyes were tinged a little red, but she had a box in her hands. "I forgot the angel! How silly of me! Tony, Thor, you two can start by putting up the glass ornaments. Bruce, you can do the stars, and Carolyn can do the specialty ornaments: I bought one for each of you, and all those silly Avengers-themed ones that they're selling these days."

Carolyn looked at her, surprised. "Okay, Kathy. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course I'm alright. Tasha, wanna come help me make some eggnog?" Natasha nodded. "Clint, make sure everything runs smoothly, alright?" With her speech over, Kathryn grabbed Natasha's hand and dragged her towards the kitchen.

After she was out of earshot, Bruce sighed. "That was... Weird."

"Let us do what Lady Kathryn said!" Thor proclaimed loudly, a familiar grin on his face.

They worked diligently, as any good team did. Kathryn and Natasha walked out with eggnog for everyone. She had even added a smidgen of rum, as Tony had requested. Once they were finished, Thor turned off the overhead lights and they gathered around the brightly lit tree.

"It's beautiful," Kathryn stated from her spot on Steve's lap. "Perfect in every way."

"I can honestly say I have never seen a more beautiful tree." Steve kissed her, and she blushed.

Bruce wrapped his arm around Carolyn's waist, and she smiled up at him. Clint chugged down the last of his eggnog and sloppily kissed Natasha's cheek. Thor pulled Tony into a huge bear hug. Tony would usually pull away, but in the Christmas spirit, he awkwardly patted his friend's back.

They were a family indeed.

The evening ended with a collection of Christmasy movies, including all three Santa Clause's, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Santa Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without a Santa Claus, and It's a Wonderful Life.

The whole family was gathered on the u-shaped couch, snuggled under blankets and drinking more of the rum-spiked eggnog.

"Is Santa Claus real?" Thor questioned, his eyes wide with wonder.

Tony opened his mouth to respond, but Kathryn kicked him. "Of course he's real, sweetie. And he'll bring us all presents on Christmas Eve. Well, maybe not Tony, but the rest of us."

"Anthony Edward, stop your sulking and watch the goddamn movie," Carolyn said.

Tony crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled. Kathryn patted his arm lovingly, and a smile erupted over his face.

It was Christmastime in New York City, and the Avengers were embracing it for all it was worth.

~The End~


End file.
